Le regard d'une enfant
by Chini-chan
Summary: Juste un petit OS sur la fille qu'aurait pu avoir Midorima et Takao et sur le regard que l'enfant porte sur ses parents. [ce n'est pas un M-preg]


**Rating :** K+ (c'est innocent et il n'y a qu'une mention de relation entre deux hommes… Bon ok, y a des bisous. Mais les bisous c'est pas choquant)

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no basuke n'est toujours pas à moi aux dernières nouvelles (et c'est bien dommage)

 **Le regard d'une enfant**

Je m'appelle Miki. J'ai sep- euh non ! Huit ans ! Enfin, en vrai, j'ai sept ans et trois quarts comme dit Papa. Mais moi je dis que j'ai huit ans parce que Papou m'a appris que sept et trois quarts, c'est plus proche de huit que de sept. Alors je dis huit. Ça les fait bien rire tous les deux d'ailleurs. Papou me sert toujours contre sa poitrine après que j'ai dit ça et il frotte son visage contre ma tête en répétant « Kyah ~ Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Mon petit ange tout kawaï rien qu'à moi, j'espère que tu ne grandiras jamais ! » Et puis Papa lui frappe gentiment l'arrière de la tête en prenant un faux air de colère alors qu'en fait il sourit un peu. « Il ne semble même pas se rendre compte que ça le décrédibilise complètement ce tsundere. » m'a dit Papou, un jour.

Papou est une personne très joyeuse aux cheveux noi- euh bruns. Oui, Papa a dit brun. Et puis Papou a des yeux bleus métallisés vraiment très beaux. Et puis il est professeur et coach dans un collège, il sourit tout le temps et il chante souvent. Il a une très belle voix, vous savez. Papa ne l'avouera jamais mais il m'a affirmé qu'il aimait beaucoup entendre Papou chanter. Je le comprends. A chaque fois que je suis triste ou même quand je vais bien, Papou chante pour moi. Et moi je chante avec lui parce que j'aime aussi sa voix. Ah et puis Papou il nous fait toujours des câlins à moi et à Papa et même si Papa rougit beaucoup et parfois le repousse, en vrai, il est toujours content de l'avoir dans les bras. Parce que Papou c'est son « Bakao », son « Kazunari » et son « amour ». Papou il appelle toujours Papa « Shin-chan » ou « Chéri » mais surtout « Shin-chan ».

Papa m'a raconté qu'il faisait ça depuis le lycée sans qu'il ne l'y ait jamais autorisé mais qu'il aimait l'entendre dire son prénom de cette façon. Mais ça il a dit de le garder pour moi, que c'est un secret entre lui et moi. Alors ne lui dites surtout pas que je vous l'ai répété.

Papa lui il a les cheveux verts - 100% naturels, j'vous jure !- et puis les yeux aussi. Et puis il est médecin. Lui, il chante pas très bien et il fait pas très bien les gâteaux contrairement à Papou mais il sourit aussi. Bon pas toujours mais à moi il me sourit en tout cas – et en plus sans froncer les sourcils. Et puis c'est de lui que me vient mon nom de famille : Midorima. C'est un joli nom je trouve. Ça comporte le kanji du vert et comme mes yeux le sont, ça convient plutôt bien. Bon par contre, mes cheveux, eux, ils sont noirs comme ceux de Papou.

Et puis Papa et Papou ils adorent jouer au basket. Il paraît que quand Papa était au collège, il faisait partit d'une grande équipe. Et puis après, il a fait partit d'une autre équipe, au lycée, et il m'a dit qu'il aimait celle-là plus que la première parce que c'est celle qui lui a permis de rencontrer Papou. Mais le problème de son équipe, c'est qu'elle portait des uniformes orange. Du coup Papa ressemblait à une carotte géante. Je lui ai dit une fois et Papou il a explosé de rire avec des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et puis Papa il était tout rouge et embra- embarassé. Mais bon, au final, il m'a souri moelleusement comme un marshmallow et a rétroqué en jetant un regard noir à Papou que « s'il avait été une carotte, il aurait sûrement souhaité que son cher et tendre mari s'étouffe avec lui pour qu'il arrête de rire ». Et ça a fait retentir le rire de Papou deux fois plus fort comme un son de clochettes. J'en joue des fois des clochettes à l'école. C'est tout joyeux et musical.

Moi j'aime quand ils sont tous les deux. Ils sont beaux et tout content ensemble même si Papa prend souvent un visage sans sourire – impassible a dit une fois Papou.

Et quand on sort, il y a pleins de gens qui les regardent bizarrement et pas très gentiment dans la rue alors que Papa me porte sur ses épaules et qu'il tient la main de Papou. Ils disent que c'est parce qu'ils sont tous jaloux de leur bonheur mais moi, j'en doute. Vous croyez que c'est à cause de moi ? Parce que ça se voit que je ne suis pas leur fille de sang ?

Papou me l'a expliqué après que je sois rentrée en pleurs de l'école un jour.

Un garçon de ma classe m'avait dit que c'était impossible que je sois leur fille parce que deux hommes même si ils s'aiment très fort comme mes papas, ils peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

Papou m'a alors dit qu'effectivement, je n'étais pas de leur sang. Que j'avais été adoptée. Mais il m'a dit aussi que lui n'était pas du même sang que Papa et que ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer plus que tout au monde, comme moi. Parce que Papa et Papou ils me disent toujours que je suis leur miracle, qu'ils m'aiment plus que tout et de tout leurs cœurs et qu'ensemble, on forme la famille qu'ils avaient toujours voulu former.

Et moi je les crois. Parce qu'au fond, peu importe que je sois ou non de leur sang. Je les aime autant qu'ils m'aiment et ça suffi amplement à faire de nous une vraie famille comme l'a dit Kuroko-sensei, mon ancien professeur de maternelle et ancien coéquipier de Papa. D'ailleurs, il lui parle toujours froidement Papa alors que Papou il est toujours content de le voir et de discuter avec lui. Peut-être que Papa il est jaloux de Kuroko-sensei, qui sait ?

Bah, il a pas de raisons de s'en faire Papou, il l'adore. Et puis de toute façon, Kuroko-sensei il est amoureux de Ki-chan. Lui il me fait souvent penser à ces chiens là, vous savez, les grolden – euh, Golden. Ces grands toutous blonds qui vous font tout le temps des câlins, comme Ki-chan... Même si ces cheveux c'est pas vraiment blond mais plutôt jaune citron… D'ailleurs Je l'aime bien aussi Ki-chan même s'il pleurniche toujours comme un bébé. Heureusement que Sensei est là, c'est lui qui le calme.

Quand Papou vient me chercher à l'école ce soir-là, il s'est mis à neiger. Alors on s'arrête plusieurs fois sur le chemin du retour pour faire des batailles de boules de neiges ou des mini bonhommes de neige.

Et quand on rentre, on trouve Papa qui nous attend, une spatule à la main. Et j'ai soudainement très peur parce que Papa il est pas doué non plus pour la cuisine d'un plat. J'ai regardé Papou du coup et j'ai vu qu'il a déglutit discrètrement et qu'il avait l'air aussi effrayé que moi.

On s'est fait enguirlandés parce qu'on ne s'était pas essuyés alors que nos têtes étaient couvertes de neige fondue et Papa a couru nous chercher des serviettes et nous a frotté vigoureusement la tête à chacun. Et puis, quand il a cru que je les regardais plus, il a embrassé Papou moelleusement –ou tendrement mais je sais plus trop quel mot je dois utiliser.

Ils sont trop mignons ensembles.

Finalement, nous réussissons, Papou et moi, à avaler l'espèce de machin que Papa a préparé pour lui faire plaisir même si je dois avouer que Papou a pris quasiment toute ma part sans que Papa le voit car « non, vraiment, c'est immangeable et je ne laisserais pas mon petit ange manger ça » comme il a dit. Une fois Papa partit dans le salon, il m'a fait chauffer des nouilles pour ne pas que je meurs de faim et il m'a lancé « secret entre nous » en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime mes papas. Et j'aime la vie qu'on mène tous les trois.

Alors ce soir, une fois de plus, je m'endors sur le canapé, à leurs côtés, pendant que Papou chante et que Papa me caresse la tête.

 **P.D.V Takao :**

Je regarde mon Shin-chan prendre notre fille dans ses bras et l'emmener dans son lit. Mon cher et tendre mari et mon magnifique petit ange. Attendrissant tableau, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir comme ça au lycée. Et très franchement, je ne regrette rien. Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'on a traversées comme l'acceptation de nos proches ou la procédure d'adoption, ce que j'ai aujourd'hui est le plus précieux des trésors. Alors, même si les gens nous regarde avec dégoût et qu'ils nous jugent, je peux l'affirmer haut et fort : J'aime ma vie, j'aime ma fille, j'aime Shin-chan.

Je n'échangerais ça pas même pour tout l'or du monde.

Alors, lorsque mon mari revient, je vais vers lui, sans hésiter, et je l'embrasse de tout mon être.

Fin

P.S. : Oui, j'ai conscience que Papa et Papou sonnent très français mais très franchement… J'avais la flemme de mettre Oto-san et Oto-chan alors j'ai essayé de traduire un équivalent en français. -w-

P.S.S. : Un grand merci à Vyersdra qui m'avait corrigé cette histoire il y a un long moment (cette fiction traîne depuis un bout de temps déjà sur mon ordinateur). Je l'ai légèrement modifiée depuis et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. ^^


End file.
